


08-“辞了，你来包养我吗”

by qtzznc



Category: kq
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtzznc/pseuds/qtzznc





	08-“辞了，你来包养我吗”

易烊千玺拒绝了程浩送他回家，沿着少人的街道慢步地踏着，好在酒吧距离出租屋的距离不远，也可让他静下心来欣赏平日里不会注意到的风景。

等他到家门口时，只见有人在门口轻轻地踱步着，感应灯没有暗下来过，那人听到声响转过头，正好撞进了易烊千玺的眼里，所有的情绪汹涌而来。

“你…你怎么来了”，易烊千玺把微微颤抖的手藏在背后，问道。

王俊凯盯着他的脸看了会，随即若无其事与他说，“不请我进去坐坐吗”

易烊千玺插钥匙足足用了五分钟，易氏企业破产后他与那些富家子弟的往来慢慢断开，又加之他性子的使然，来家里的朋友算来算去只有程浩一人，因而鞋柜中唯一适合王俊凯的拖鞋是他专门为程浩而买的，他不知该不该让王俊凯穿那双。

王俊凯瞥了眼鞋柜上的两双拖鞋，直观上也知不是同一人的，那股消下去的火又蹭蹭地往上窜。

易烊千玺犹豫还是把那双鞋拿给了王俊凯，解释说“家里没有多余的鞋。”

王俊凯越过那拖鞋直径地往客厅走去，茶几上零七八碎地躺着零食的包装袋，跟从前那会倒还真没什么变化。

易烊千玺关上门，空间不大的出租房里弥漫着浓烈的酒味，是那种最为普通的青岛啤酒，高中那会王俊凯最爱的那种。

“你怎么喝了这么多的酒？”

王俊凯把站在他跟前的易烊千玺拉到大腿上，“不多。”

“王俊凯你喝多了”，易烊千玺感受到王俊凯搂在他腰身上的手紧了紧，甚至是隔着外套也能清晰的感受到那手心发热的温度。

“没”，王俊凯只简单的回了他一个字，便低下头来吻他，与酒吧的吻不同，带着不该拥有的温柔，可却又极含着占有欲。

他究竟想占有着什么，易烊千玺无法明白有什么能够激起他的占有欲，哪怕是七年前他也不知道这世上有谁是让他真正在乎的。

王俊凯察觉到易烊千玺的分神，在他嘴唇上狠狠地咬了一口，“在想谁？”

易烊千玺“嘶”了声，用指尖碰了下下唇，没有任何的血丝，幸好没有用太大的力，也足以说明王俊凯没有太过的生气。

王俊凯见他没有回答，捏住他的下颌，冷冷的说了两个字“程浩。”

易烊千玺忙摇头，又联想到门口的那双拖鞋，顿时明白王俊凯突如其来的吻是为了什么，解释说“没有…程浩跟我只是朋友。”

-我怎么可能喜欢程浩，那人可是钢铁直男，王俊凯你怎么想的。  
-没有…程浩跟我只是朋友。

王俊凯忽而一笑，眼中只映着易烊千玺一人，恍惚间是温柔全数的倾入。

“易烊千玺。”

这一声把易烊千玺拉回到了从前，王俊凯喜欢放缓着声音来喊他的名字，微微又加了些笑意在内。

“王俊凯，你喝醉了”，那温柔从不属于他，又怎能过分的来享受，过于清淡的声音拉远了他们之间的距离，

王俊凯的笑僵在那，盯着易烊千玺却不说一句话，似乎在寻找着什么熟悉的感觉，只见他自嘲道，“不一样，怎么会不一样了呢。”

易烊千玺的眼泪不知为何掉落下来，砸在两人的外套上，一滩水渍明晃晃的，王俊凯推开了他，踉跄的站了起来。

易烊千玺没有任何支撑力地倒在地上，直直的望向王俊凯，王俊凯扶着沙发的边沿也在看他，微颤的手在伸出的那一刻又缩了回来。

“你在看着谁”，易烊千玺问他，每个字近乎是倾尽了所有的力气。

“不是他”，他回了这么一句话，整个人重心不稳倒进了沙发里，沙发下陷着。

易烊千玺越加发觉那可笑的矫情竟会有一天缠绕着他的全身，他从地上站起来，艰难地往他那走去，从他外套的口袋里摸出手机来，王俊凯的手机没有设置任何的密码，一解即开，他点开了拨号键，在王俊凯面前晃了晃，问他“打电话给谁，我让他来接你。”

王俊凯熟悉地按了一连串的号码在上面，是没有任何备注的，号码拨过去归属地显示的是西城。

电话被接通了，易烊千玺直接说道，“王俊凯喝醉了，你能不能来接他一下？”

那头的人显然是一愣，不确定的回了声“嗯”

是个男声，反倒让易烊千玺也怔住了，那人仿佛有着极大的耐心，他不开口说话，那人也不来问他话。

易烊千玺回过神时，以为那人已挂断了电话，可拿下手机一看却是通话中，只好又与他说，“我在XX小区，你知道在哪吗？”

又是一声的“嗯”。

“那你有时间来带一下王俊凯吗？”

“嗯。”

易烊千玺反反复复地看了好几眼手机的屏幕，一度认为是出了故障，再去看王俊凯，不见任何的异样。

“那你到的时候给我打个电话吧，我把王俊凯扶下楼。”

“嗯。”

两分多的通话时间那人只是在重复着“嗯”一个字，易烊千玺挂断了电话，与王俊凯说“我跟他说了，他等会就来接你。”

“他不会来接我的”，王俊凯说。

易烊千玺明白他真的是喝醉了，酒精麻痹了神经，却又无法与醉鬼来解释，便顺着他的话问他，“为什么？”

王俊凯没有任何的停留，直接回他说“你不就是他吗？”

在十点钟声敲响的时候，王俊凯的手机发出了震动的声音，是个备注为严陆的人打来的电话，他问道“接吗？”

“是我助理。”

易烊千玺按了接通键，严陆开口说，“我到了XX小区。”

那串号码是王俊凯助理的号码，易烊千玺猜想。

“好，我扶王俊凯下来。”

“不用了，你告诉我地址我上来。”

易烊千玺把栋楼号和门牌号说了遍，严陆回他说明白了。

王俊凯助理走路的速度很快，不过一会儿响起了敲门声，易烊千玺走去打开了门。

“老板，是喝多了吗”，严陆问他。

易烊千玺点了点头，“那号码是你的吗？”

“不是”，严陆当即明白过来，“是他打电话让我来。”

易烊千玺知他不该多问，可那串号码王俊凯按得如此熟练，想必是常常与那人通话的，“他为什么没亲自来？”

“他…”，严陆顿了顿，“人不在西城。”

易烊千玺“哦”了声，让严陆进屋来，王俊凯被他扶着走，离开前他回头疑惑地看了眼易烊千玺，最终却也只是摇了摇头。

“嘭”的一声，关门声回荡在整个客厅。

-哪怕是两年前的那个男孩我也没有多说什么  
-不是他  
-是他打电话让我来的  
-他…人不在西城

原来早已有人踏进了王俊凯的世界，在他从未留下任何痕迹的那七年里。

“老板。”

严陆看了眼躺在床上的王俊凯，不确定地喊了声，没有得到任何的回应，哪怕是连轻轻“嗯”的一声也没有。

他长长地叹了口气，手中依旧紧握着王俊凯的手机，点开拨号键删除了方才的通话记录。

一如当初。

自那日之后，王俊凯天天都会来酒吧，只是点了杯酒，什么事也不做。

直到有日，喝醉了的中年男子，在厕所门口拦截住易烊千玺，把他生生地挤在了个角落。

“你干嘛？”

易烊千玺抬起头想要推开他，无奈力量的悬殊倒是让人直接握在了手中，死死地抵在了墙上。

“真好看。”

易烊千玺抬脚踹在了他的那个部位，男子下意识地往后退了一步，来往的人撇上一眼却不做任何的反应。

“你找死”，男子恶恶地说道。

易烊千玺撒腿往前跑，却撞上了一个人，熟悉的气息包围着他的全身，让他想要更加的靠近。

“你…”，男子定眼看清眼前的那人，哆嗦道，“王…王总”

王俊凯这三个字谁没有听过，王氏董事长的私生子，手段心狠手辣，传闻可是用三天搞垮了一个大企业。

“滚”，王俊凯冷冷的说道。

易烊千玺忽地感觉身体的有个部位在涨大，是过于亲密的举动让他请了反应，显然王俊凯也感受到了。

“需要我帮你吗？”

王俊凯的手向下探去，拉下易烊千玺的裤拉链，那早已挺立的下身鼓鼓的包裹在内裤里，昭示着无穷的欲望。

“王俊凯”，易烊千玺一惊，大喊他的名字。

王俊凯满不在乎他的喊声，隔着层布料揉捏着他的下身，“你就这么喜欢我，就两三句话的时间，你就硬了。”

“你…嗯”，尾音的呻吟如最悦耳的音乐钻进王俊凯的心脏处，似是在欲迎还拒。

易烊千玺的欲望在王俊凯极富技巧的揉捏下渐渐高涨，欲望像是悬在半空中的。

“王俊凯”，易烊千玺艰难地喊他的名字，“不…不要在这里。”

一路飙车的速度到了王俊凯的房子，指纹锁一落锁，王俊凯的吻也随之而来。

易烊千玺觉得王俊凯定是故意，唇齿纠缠，那人嘴里近似迷药的东西全数被自己吞了进去。没有喝一点酒，竟会有醉醺醺的感觉。他们是多久没有做过那样的事了，那种想念疯狂的侵蚀着他的理智。他双手勾了勾王俊凯的脖子，加深了两人之间的吻。

王俊凯把易烊千玺外套给脱了下来，而后解开了衬衫的扣子，手不停地向下探，揉捏着每一敏感处。

“嗯……啊”，易烊千玺情不自禁的呻吟出声，这每一声无不刺激着王俊凯的神经。

“嘶”，易烊千玺身上唯一的衣衫被他粗暴的撕扯开，上半身毫无遮掩，长期锻炼的缘故，他的身材总是被保持的很好。

王俊凯如欣赏一件艺术品般的上下看，眼中的情欲如火般的强烈，易烊千玺裸着上半身，有些瑟瑟发抖，他咬紧了下唇，给了一种想要欺负的冲动。

王俊凯俯身压倒在易烊千玺身上，后背紧贴着地板让易烊千玺感到一阵凉意，他弓起身子抱紧王俊凯，“王俊凯…你…能不能别在这？”

语气中竟有些撒娇之味，王俊凯把易烊千玺抱起来，踹开了卧室的门，慢慢的把他放在床上，说“你还真是欠操啊。”

他遮住了易烊千玺那双微微泛红着的双眼，他那心底最深的软肋也随之消去，而后褪去他身上所有碍事的布料，到浴室挤了些乳液在手指上，而后手指插入进易烊千玺的穴口。

易烊千玺好些年没与人做过那样的事，王俊凯的扩张做得很吃力，待那地方湿润起来，王俊凯脱下裤子把那部位凶猛地冲撞了进去，快速的抽动着。

“疼…你…慢点”，易烊千玺那紧致的穴口怎么承受得住王俊凯这般的折磨。

“你怎么还是这么紧，有没有跟别人做过”，王俊凯反倒加快了抽动的频率。

“没…没有”

“没有”，王俊凯反问道，把手伸进了他的毛衣里，不轻不重的搓着他的身子。

易烊千玺敏感的部位在王俊凯带着惩罚的揉捏下痛苦难忍，“真的没有…真…”

王俊凯猛地一顶入，在易烊千玺张口喊疼的时候，堵住他的嘴，与他唇舌交缠着。

两具全裸的身子毫无隙缝的贴合在一起，像是汲取不够的样子，在每一处他都如同狼狗般的印下了印记。

肉体合二为一，共同坠入深渊。

易烊千玺醒来时，身边已没有任何的人，他强忍着身上的疼痛爬了起来，门外响起了轻微的敲门声。

“易先生，您醒了吗”，是个中年妇女的声音。

许是没有听到回应，那位妇女没有再次敲门，易烊千玺从王俊凯的衣柜里翻出了衣服来，套在了身上。

又是三下轻微的敲门声，易烊千玺在她没开口问话前开了门，“醒了”。

“我是王先生家的阿姨，易先生可以叫我林姨”，林姨是头一回见王俊凯带人回家，本以为王先生只是投入于工作，无心于情爱之事，可没想到竟带了个男子回家过夜。

“林姨，你就直接叫我千玺吧。”

易氏企业破产后，骨子里的少爷脾气在这三年里或多或少没了那最初的棱角。

林姨笑了下，心里头倒是有些喜欢这眼前的孩子，说道“王先生让我煮了粥给你，你现在要吃吗？”

易烊千玺点了点头，跟着林姨下了楼。

“王俊凯他去哪了”，易烊千玺迟疑了会还是开口问她。

林姨在厨房里忙碌着，闻言转过头来跟他说，“王先生一早去公司了，还嘱托我要喊你起床，说是没人喊你怕醒来直接可以吃中饭了。”

易烊千玺手机铃声响了起来，是个陌生的号码，他没有犹豫接通了号码，“喂。”

“醒了”，是王俊凯的声音。

易烊千玺往粥里倒了白糖，林姨见状又换了碗白粥给他，他嘴里含着无味的粥，回王俊凯道“嗯，醒了。”

“还疼吗”，昨晚的他完全没有顾及到易烊千玺的感受，只想把这几年的怨恨全数发泄出来。

易烊千玺本想如实跟他说，可一想他不再是三年前的少爷了，“不疼。”

王俊凯那边像是很忙的样子，嘱托林姨了几句便挂断了电话。

天色暗了下去，易烊千玺让林姨先回去，等王俊凯回家他再把饭菜热一下。

“要是王先生很晚都不回来的话，千玺你也不用等他了”，林姨离开前跟他说道。

易烊千玺的肚子咕噜咕噜地抱怨着，林姨起初想专门烧些清淡的，他怕太过麻烦让林姨合着王俊凯的口味就够了。他起身去冰箱里看了看，打算煮些面来吃，再不济水泡饭也能填饱肚子。

冰箱里除去整齐摆放的啤酒，竟没有什么其他的食物，他到厨房翻了翻也是一样，只好开了火随意炒个蛋吃。

王俊凯回到家时，看到的是易烊千玺专心致志的炒菜，全然没注意到身后有个人。

“没想到你还会炒菜。”

易烊千玺转了回头，见王俊凯靠在门上问他，许是烟雾缭绕的缘故，他竟看到了王俊凯眼中带着一丝丝的笑意和温柔。

慌张之下，木铲砸向了他的手背，滚烫的碰触，让手背随即红了起来。

王俊凯忙跑上前，抓着他的手在自来水中冲洗，脸上的担忧没有一点的隐藏。

“没事的，又不是第一次被烫伤了”，易烊千玺想要抽回手来，却没想到王俊凯的手劲这么大。

王俊凯拉着他的手到沙发上去，冷声说道“别动。”

易烊千玺果真没有说话也没有动，王俊凯去柜子上拿了医药箱过来，取出了药膏涂抹在棉签上。

王俊凯小心翼翼地将棉签抚过他烫伤处，易烊千玺何曾见过这样温柔的王俊凯，眼泪顿时落在了王俊凯的手背上。

“很疼吗”，王俊凯的动作放轻了些，末了还在烫伤处吹了下。

易烊千玺别过头去，哽咽地回他道“嗯。”

王俊凯抬起了头来，有些无奈地扯过纸巾替他擦眼泪，“下次别碰厨房了，不是有阿姨在吗。”

“不是厨房的问题”，易烊千玺别扭的解释道，“烫伤又不是什么大问题。”

“不是什么大问题，那以前红了点就跑到我面前委屈的人又是谁”，王俊凯怕那药膏没那么容易干，又低下头来去吹了吹。

易烊千玺那时总能惹王俊凯生气，在外人看来，王俊凯跟个易燃品似的，一点即爆。可易烊千玺不这么看来，王俊凯一生气他就会去磕点碰点的，王俊凯每见着他的伤口，那股气劲早已消失得不知去向，冷着脸去给他上药。

王俊凯让他等会，起身去厨房炒了两样清淡的菜，喊他过来吃饭。

“把工作辞了”，王俊凯舀了一大碗的汤推到易烊千玺的面前。

易烊千玺含着一口汤，有些含糊不清的问他“辞了，你来包养我吗？”

王俊凯像是没反应过来他的话，在易烊千玺以为他不准备回答的时候，却听到他反问道“怕我包养不起你吗？”

易烊千玺看着这客厅的装扮，倒还真比他家没破产前还要豪华，“我等会就回去。”

这七年来，程浩一直在帮助他，有日他在酒吧里唱了首歌，倒是让酒吧的生意翻了一成，他主动提议要去酒吧当驻唱，是绝对不能辞的。奶茶店的老板与他是同师兄弟，在学业上曾帮过他很多，他又岂能辞掉。

“啪”的一声筷子敲击着瓷砖，王俊凯沉声道“随便你。”


End file.
